


Magic

by Daidairo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, much fluff very wow, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidairo/pseuds/Daidairo
Summary: He stopped believing in magic when Mohn disappeared.Then he met Moon.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Magic

Gladion's first encounter with magic happened when he was 5, and Mohn brought him to see a Pidgey evolving.

Magic, Mohn told him, was all around him. In the night that follows day, in the way Hoothoot can tell the time, in how Caterpie become Butterfree, and in the toothy grins on his baby sister's face.

For years, Gladion lived a life full of magic.

He stopped believing in magic when Mohn disappeared.

The world didn't change; night still followed day, and Caterpie still became Butterfree. But Gladion had changed, and he no longer had eyes for any kind of magic. Not when his mind was focused on keeping Null safe, and getting strong enough to fight the Ultra Beasts. Not when he was filled with worry and guilt over leaving Lillie behind.

Then he met Moon.

She seemed to live in a life of magic. It glittered in her eyes, rang in her laughs. Radiated from her when she stood strong in Aether Paradise, facing down Lusamine to protect Lillie and Nebby. He saw it in her when she promised to bring his mother back from Ultra Space. And again, when she was smiling on the wooden stage in Melemele, celebrated as the first Alolan League Champion.

As the days passed, Moon seemed to be spilling a bit of her magic onto him. Whenever she brought him malasadas, or helped him groom Silvally, or simply sat and _talked_ to him, he found himself remembering what it had been like years ago.

The world was full of magic and wonder back then. And now, she seemed intent on showing him that it still was.

It took Gladion a while to realise that they had become friends. They had been rivals from the start, certainly. But the idea that she saw him as more than just a battle opponent—that she actually _cared_ for him—evaded him, until that day, when he was nearly trampled by a rampaging Tauros.

She yelled at him for being reckless. He'd yelled back, saying that it was none of her business. And then she told him, with equal amounts of exasperation and concern, that she loved him, just as much as Hau and Lillie.

From that moment onwards, they were _friends_. He looked forward to seeing her every fortnight or so. He enjoyed their battles on top of Mt Lanakila, as well as the dinners they always shared afterwards. He was happy to have her in his life, laughing and bantering with him.

Best of all, he loved seeing her smile. When she sat beside him, a warm weight leaning against his shoulder, her fingers resting comfortably beside him, he could feel the tingles of magic trickling between them as she smiled up at him.

Once, he'd put his arm around her and held her close. She'd hugged him back, gentle and affectionate. It felt nice.

But Gladion didn't realise what it all meant until one evening, when he was lying on the beanbag in front of his TV, one arm resting on Silvally, the other curled lightly around Moon.

The sunset light was streaming in through the window, casting golden sparkles on her hair and skin. She had always been pretty, but now, as she lay nestled beside him, her fingers playing gently with Silvally's feathers, her pink lips curved in a smile...

She seems to glow with magic.

As if sensing his eyes on hers, Moon turns to glance at him. "What's wrong?" she asks, her smile slightly crooked.

Gladion swallows.

"I love you," he blurts out. Moon chuckles.

"I know," she says, patting his arm.

"No, I mean..." He hesitates, trying to think of a way to explain, but he can't seem to find any other words quite as magical. "I _love_ you."

Moon blinks. Then she's smiling again, a beautifully big, sweet smile. His heart squeezes at the sight, because for a split second there he was panicking about what he had just said, and worrying that she doesn't feel the same. As she reaches up to cradle his cheek, he feels a smile stretching across his face.

"I _know_ ," she repeats, her grey-blue eyes tender and warm. She pulls him closer, and he leans down, until he catches her petal-soft lips with his own. Once, twice. Again.

_Magic._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a practice session based on the prompt 'Magic'. Many thanks to miraimisu for beta! *w*


End file.
